


"Your Son" [Podifc]

by Glass_Lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parental Roy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poisoning, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Lady/pseuds/Glass_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the original author:<br/>"I'm not your father. It's not fair that you can affect me this much." A military function becomes a nightmare when Ed accidentally takes a poisoned drink meant for Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Son" [Podifc]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207247) by Bookwrm. 




End file.
